Una broma de Dios
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Sip, las bromas de Dios existen, Tsuruga Ren es testigo de ello...
1. Chapter 1

**Una broma de Dios.**

-Esto es extraño, ¿no pasó mucho tiempo ya? El tiempo de baño de un chico debería ser más corto, ya lleva 40 minutos, los baños de Shotaro por la mañana y la noche eran de 15 a 20 cuando mucho, ¿o será distinto por tratarse de Tsuruga-san? ¿Tendrá algún tipo de preparativo? Como pétalos de rosa flotando en la tina… pero, no recuerdo nada de eso en su tina de baño, ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué tal si…se quedó dormido?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Pescarás un resfriado!-pobre Kyoko, su cabeza era un lío, por culpa de Tsuruga-san no baaka que tarda tanto bañándose…

-¡Nii-san!-ahora es Setsu la que grita histéricamente entrando al cuarto de baño…pero ups! ¿qué fue lo que encontró?

Un Tsuruga Ren bajo la regadera… y ¿de qué manera están las personas debajo de la regadera?, cierto, cierto, desnudos….eso quiere decir que lo que Kyoko encontró…fue…un Tsuruga Ren –un sexy Tsuruga Ren- debajo de la regadera completamente desnudo….

-Así que… ¿quieres entrar?-eso fue lo que Cain-niisan –supuestamente- le ofreció a su linda hermanita.

¿Qué clase de proposición fue esa? ¿Entrar a darse un buen baño con su niisan? ¿Ella? ¿Setsuka? O mejor dicho ¿Kyoko? ¿Con Tsuruga Ren?

Era el momento para sacar a relucir sus buenos dotes actorales…

-Bueno, cuando no esté cocinando, aceptaré, lo siento, solo me estaba preguntando si te habías quedado dormido, tan solo estaba preocupada, tómate tu tiempo para disfrutar tu baño-

Y sí, como era de esperarse de una chica tan pura y tradicionalista como Kyoko, explotó, y quién no después de ver a Tsuruga Ren desnudo tomando una ducha, yo lo estaría…aunque yo si hubiera aceptado…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Qué demonios acabo de decir?! ¡Esto es acoso! ¡Es algo que solo una pervertida haría! ¡¿Cómo una mujer japonesa puede comportarse tan desvergonzadamente?! ¡Mal! ¡Está mal! ¡¿Qué pasa si no puedo dormir después de esto?! ¡¿Qué si no puedo dormir?! ¡Ya lo había decidido! ¡Suprimiría estos sentimientos impuros que tengo!-pobre Kyoko, de nuevo su mente era un lío….y después de ver algo tan….bueno, ustedes saben, ¿quién no se volvería loca?

-¡No vi! ¡No vi nada! ¡¿No?! La verdad es que no vi nada claramente. ¡Eso es! ¡La cara! ¡No vi nada aparte de la cara! ¡Ah! ¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si…si no puedo recuperarme fácilmente de esto, entonces ¡habré fallado completamente! ¡Esta oportunidad nunca más se volverá a presentar! Ver los músculos de Tsuruga-san!-¿será que Kyoko está segura de que solo quería ver los músculos?

-¡¿Por qué demonios fijé mis ojos en su cara y no miré?! ¡Aunque fuera solo una mirada accidental! ¡Mi fantasía! ¡Con cada una de sus proporciones! ¡Hubiera sido capaz de hacer mi muñeco de Tsuruga-san más real! ¡Kyoko estúpida! ¡Cobarde! ¡¿Por qué no tuviste el suficiente coraje de observarlo de pies a cabeza?!-Oh sí Kyoko, así es, ¿por qué no miraste? Mínimo eso hubieras hecho, ya que no aceptaste entrar a tomar una ducha con él…qué desperdicio…por cierto, si hubieras mirado yo querría un muñeco como los que pudiste haber hecho…

-Estaba tan sorprendido por eso…esa chica fue capaz de cambiar a una expresión tan calmada…incluso con sus grandes habilidades actorales, esperaba que esa chica al menos, quedara impactada de alguna forma…aun así fue capaz de llegar al punto de no mostrar siquiera un signo de "error" o "descuido"…¿será posible que ni siquiera entienda el concepto básico de "sexo opuesto"…esto es tan…no…ya es bastante tarde…ya lo sé pero…aun así, reflejado en este rubor…-

-No me cabe ni la menor duda, a esto es a lo que se refieren con las bromas de Dios…-oh sí Tsuruga-san, que Kyoko te "viera" desnudo debió ser un gran shock para ti, pero supongo que ni ella ni tú estuvieran preparados para lo que después hizo la atrevida de Setsu…estar sobre un Tsuruga-san acariciándolo y mordiéndolo…pero bueno, eso ya es otra historia…

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo me quedó? Esta historia ya la había pensado hace un tiempo, mientras releía el manga, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirla. La verdad me causó mucha risa, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo me salieron esas ideas, pero me gustó el resultado! Espero que también a ustedes les guste!

Anteriormente, había dicho que tenía dos historias en mente, ésta es una de ellas, la otra no la he escrito aún y no sé si escribirla como una nueva o la continuación de ésta...y ya tengo una nueva rondando en mi cabeza...pero primero escribiré una historia de Saint Tail y posteriormente las 2 de Skip Beat que me hacen falta, bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Setsuka había regresado por fin al lado de su nii-san, pero sabiendo que Tsuruga Ren la había visto con Sho no baaka no podía estar tranquila…

-Nii-san, ya llegué-dijo Setsuka entrando a la habitación de hotel donde vivía con su sexy hermano.

-…Ah…..-fue lo único que él respondió.

-No me digas, ¿estabas dormido?-

-Así parece…-

-En vez de estar durmiendo ahí en esa rara posición, ¿por qué no duermes en la cama?-

-Realmente no importa dónde duerma. Hasta que no regreses no estoy lo suficientemente calmado para dormir-

-Mi pobre nii-san, es porque tienes una linda hermanita como yo, es por eso que no puedes dormir-

-Así es. Debería mejor encerrarte en este cuarto y asegurarme que no sientas a nadie más que a mí-

-Qué bien. En nuestro próximo día libre, ¿por qué no vas a comprar un candado?-

Riippiriippiriippi. Un sonido de un celular los interrumpió. El sonido del celular de Kyoko. ¿quién podría ser? ¿quién osaba interrumpirlos?

-¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Podría ser mi móvil? ¿Eh?-pensaba Kyoko desesperadamente.

-¿Pero cómo? Yo he puesto mi teléfono en modo silencioso todos estos días…-seguía pensando mientras lo buscaba en su equipaje.

-¡Ah!-algo había recordado.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo? No había nada cuando revisé en el camerino hace un rato. No me digas que Tsuruga-san…¡No me di cuenta! ¡Pero la vibración! ¡Puse la vibración al máximo!-

¡Es cierto, solo puse los mensajes entrantes en lo más alto! Al menos solo por esta noche, antes de entrar al hotel como Setsu, sino lo hago ahora, no podré responder inmediatamente, y si…¡Y si Tsuruga-san me llama!-Kyoko acababa de recordar que le puso tono a su teléfono.

-Yo…olvidé completamente apagarlo, y lo que es peor, con ese tono tan ridículo, ¡No me digas! ¡Ah! ¡Sho!-

-¡En qué demonios está pensando ese tipo! ¡Llamándome a este hora! ¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo Kyoko!-

La pobre de Kyoko había entrado en pánico y no podía apagar el maldito celular, hasta que….sin siquiera imaginárselo a sus espaldas apareció Cain-niisan, tomó su teléfono y simplemente lo arrojó…

Pero la mirada que tenía, dejó realmente perturbada a Kyoko, ¿en verdad ése era Tsuruga-san?

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No dices nada?-le decía amenazadoramente-¿tampoco puedes negarlo? O esa llamada, ¿no era Fuwa?-

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso aquí en este cuarto?-era lo que pasaba en la mente de Kyoko- ¿ahora que estamos interpretando a los Hermanos Heel?-

-No podría ser nadie más que Fuwa, las únicas llamadas que recibes con número desconocido son de la agencia, y por supuesto las mías y las suyas, pero ahora, tanto la agencia como yo no ocultamos nuestros números, en ese caso, él es el único que queda, ¿por qué está llamado a esta hora?-

-No puede ser, Tsuruga-san…no puede estar diciendo tal cosa, mientras actuamos…-Kyoko estaba realmente confundida y asustada…

Mientras su nii-san la miraba con esos ojos imposibles de descifrar, ella iba retrocediendo, hasta que chocó con la cama y cayó en ella…gran error…..nii-san aprovechó el momento, la tomó de los hombros y la tiró por completo sobre la cama…quedando él sobre de ella…

-¿Estás aún en contacto con él? ¿Es por eso que no has podido venir? Incluso ayer, se supone que estarías en la escuela, aun así estabas con él en el estudio de TV, parecían bastante amigables el uno con el otro, sentándose juntos, dices que lo odias pero ¿realmente que quieres de él?-le reprochaba un ¿Cain? ¿Ren? Mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a su rostro.

Kyoko estaba aterrorizada, ya no sabía que pensar, incluso estaba temblando por el terror que sentía al ver a su sempai de esa manera.

-¿Quién es esta persona? Él no es Tsuruga-san y no es Cain Heel tampoco, alguien que no conozco está dentro del cuerpo de Tsuruga-san- ¡Bingo Kyoko!

De repente recordó cuando BJ atacaba a Murasame en una escena….cuando los encontró a punto de caer…cuando él mismo Cain Heel estuvo sorprendido de que su hermanita le dijera que estaba sonriendo…

-¿Todavía no respondes? Si no lo niegas, significa que es verdad-furioso, fue dirigiendo su mano a un lugar peligroso…

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora?-le preguntó Kyoko contratacando, y ¿de qué manera?... pues invirtiendo los papeles…ahora Cain Heel era el que estaba sorprendido y debajo de su hermanita…

-No puedo aceptarlo…no lo permitiré…debes estar en un lugar mucho más alto que aquí, si yo te alcanzó, podré tocarte…no caigas al fondo conmigo, en alguien más que tú…no pierdas Tsuruga-san-pensaba Kyoko, pero mientras pensaba en esto…ella hacía y decía otras cosas…

-¿Qué? ¿Podría ser que estás celoso nii-san?-le dijo seductoramente- qué estúpido, ¿por qué hablas tan seriamente por esa llamada? Por favor, no es posible que pueda estar interesada, estoy segura, que lo entiendes ¿cierto?-poco a poco se iba acercando al rostro sorprendido de su "hermano" hasta que al estar lo suficientemente cerca le plantó un beso lleno de energía positiva en su frente.

Ren no podía creer lo que Kyoko estaba haciendo, en su mente, la imagen de esa dulce niña de coletas se rompía en mil pedazos…ahora esa niña llorona, era una mujer…una sexy mujer…

Setsu lo observaba…después del beso él no había abierto los ojos…

-¿Nii-san?-en ese momento los abrió, pero encontró en sus ojos una mirada que nunca había visto…y esa sonrisa…no sabía en qué pensar…pero por el momento contraatacaría…

-Se quedó ahí-

-¿Qué?-

-La marca de mi beso-

-Desaparecerá inmediatamente, solo es lápiz labial-

-¿Quieres que dure más?-

-Sí. Entre más tiempo dure, más tiempo estarán mi cuerpo y mi alma satisfechos, porque es la marca que muestra que soy tuyo-oh, oh, el emperador de la noche renovado…

-Está bien, entonces lo dejaré dónde puedas verlo y dónde tú-Setsu poco a poco comenzó a abrir el cierre de la camisa de su nii-san…su mirada demostraba ¿satisfacción? Fuera lo que fuere, Setsu tenía que continuar.

Al terminar de abrir el cierre, pasó sus manos por su esculpido abdomen para descubrirlo de la camisa y después dirigió sus manos a sus hombros para hacer lo mismo…¿en qué estaba pensando Kyoko? Ya no parece tan inocente…

-Quiero uno que dure por siempre-

-Está bien-

.

.

.

-Setsu, esto no es la marca de un beso, comúnmente se llama mordisco-Setsu le había dejado una buena marca en el cuello a su hermano.

-¡Waaaahhhhh! ¡No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo! ¿Cómo demonios dejas la marca de un beso? ¡Ni siquiera tengo la referencia para eso, estoy en mi límite!-sip, Kyoko estaba a punto de explotar.

-Oh, pero dijiste que querías algo que durará para siempre, así que asumí que al menos debería morder-

-Bueno, creo que puedes tomarlo también de esa forma, pero no es a eso a lo que me refería-

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Este sonido explosivo en mis oídos se hace cada vez más fuerte, ya no puedo pensar con claridad! ¡No, esto es malo! ¡Sé fuerte Kyoko! ¡Estoy sobre un desnudo Tsuruga-san acariciándolo y mordiéndolo! ¡Detenerse aquí sería lo mismo que morir! ¡Seguir! ¡Debes seguir! ¡Sin importar lo que pase, debo interpretar mi papel hasta el final! ¡Esta noche!-

-A lo que me refería con la marca de un beso que durara para siempre, es que no quería algo que fuera solo visual, sino algo que se quedará aquí-dijo Cain modo emperador de la noche por 100% tocando su corazón.

-¿Eh? ¿Tengo que morderte ahí también? ¡Así es! ¡Dijo que lo dejara en algún lugar donde no se pudiera ver! ¿Qué estás haciendo Setsuka-san?-pensaba la pobre Kyoko al borde la locura.

-No debes morder, debes chupar fuerte en el mismo lugar una y otra vez obstinadamente, como si grabaras tu deseo por poseerme, si lo haces así podrás dejar una marca oscura, ya que causas un sangrado interno bajo la piel, así es como dejas un chupetón-

-Por alguna razón, por la forma en la que habla, es como si hablara de sus experiencias personales, experiencia, cierto, es su experiencia, Tsuruga-san, después de todo es secretamente un playboy, ya veo es por eso que puede mantener esa expresión de conquistador…por otra parte siento que mis oídos van a explotar-esa fue una buena deducción Kyoko…pero ni tanto…

-Lo sé-fue lo que le respondió con una risita.

-De alguna forma, ¡me pone de los nervios! Así que ha chupado, una y otra vez… ¡uh! El mismo lugar, obstinadamente, obstinadamente, ¡Grrrr!- ¿celos? ¿dónde?

-¿Setsu?-

-El deseo de poseer aún si no lo gravo, tú ya eres mío, ¿no es así?-

-Por supuesto, eso es verdad, pero tal vez sea útil, hacer que todos lo sepan-

-En ese caso en vez de ponerlo en un lugar que no se puede ver, aquí es mejor ¿no es así?-le dijo Setsu a su hermano, mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

Setsu puso en práctica la técnica para dejar chupetones, así que chupo y chupo en su cuello…y al separarse un poco le dijo…

-No lo olvides nii-san, sin importar qué, soy la única que puede entenderte completamente y que en cualquier momento mi corazón siempre estará contigo-

-Sí, no lo olvidaré-con esas palabras de Setsu la imagen de la pequeña Kyoko que Ren tenía guardado en su mente se rompió por completo.

-Ya no haré nada fuera de lugar como lo de esta noche, nada que te decepcione, mientras esté vivo, lo dejaré como tuyo, mientras tú sigas viéndome por siempre-

-Sí, nii-san- le dijo-¡wah! ¡no! Rostro de Setsu- A Sestsu le sorprendieron esas palabras y por un micro segundo, Kyoko salió a flote mostrando una linda sonrisa, oh, oh esa sonrisa solo hizo que Ren perdiera un poco más el control.

-Ah, ya, ya estoy-y ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Los papeles se invirtieron, ahora Setsu era quién estaba debajo de su nii-san nuevamente, la pobre estaba muriendo por dentro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No quiero prometerlo a Dios que mantendré mi promesa, pero te lo prometo a ti, ¿puedo grabarlo en ti? ¿la prueba de mi promesa? aquí-dijo señalándole el área justo sobre su pecho.

-Y también te enseñaré directamente como hacerlo correctamente-pero ¿dónde dirigía Ren sus labios?-

Kyoko no pudo más. Lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué me detienes?-

-¿Enseñarme directamente como hacerlo correctamente? ¿Quieres usar en mí, las técnicas que practicaste con alguna otra mujer que ni siquiera conozco? Eso me molesta…-y sin más, Setsu se levanta de la cama, se dirige al armario, se pone su chamarra y se dispone a salir por la puerta.

-Setsu, oye, ¿a dónde vas?-

-Parece que de la forma que soy ahora, no es suficiente para estar contigo, iré a practicar, estoy segura que afuera seré capaz de encontrar a cientos de hombres dispuestos a practicar conmigo-

Cain al escuchar esto, se levanta a toda prisa y la sujeta del cuello justo cuando ella abría la puerta.

-¿Cómo crees?-

-¿Por qué estás molesta?-

-Por supuesto que es broma, solo iba a comprar unas cosas, ya no hay nada para mañana, bueno, el desayuno de hoy-

-En ese caso iré yo, ¿crees que te dejará irte de casa sola a estas horas?-le dijo, mientras la arrastraba de regreso a la habitación.

-Te quedarás aquí, tomarás un baño y te encargaras de tu piel-

-Sobreprotector-

-Me voy-

-Nii-san, al menos no olvides comprar pan y ensalada-

Su nii-san simplemente la apuntó a ella y al baño como respuesta.

-Siiii. Ya voy. Voy a tomar un baño y me cambiaré-

Y nosotras nos preguntamos ¿qué fue todo eso? Algún día queremos más acción, pero que esta vez sean Ren y Kyoko, por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo Extra**

 **POV Kuon.**

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no iba a caer? Bueno, en realidad había caído desde hace tiempo, pero teniendo a una hermanita como Setsuka, mi imaginación y sentidos llegaban a límites insospechados. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ella podía llegar a ser tan sexy!

¿Una broma de Dios? ¡Claro que no! ¡Todo eso fue obra suya Presidente Lory!

¡Minifaldas! ¿Por qué minifaldas? ¡No dejaban nada a la imaginación! ¡Por eso tuve que comprarle esos pantalones, para no volverme un pervertido por solo estar viendo sus piernas! Pero aun así, ¡esos malditos pantalones se pegaban a sus piernas! ¡Y solo me hacían desear quitárselos de encima!

¡¿Por qué los hombres no podían quitarle los ojos de encima?! Bueno, si sabía el porqué, ¡si ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo! Lo bueno es que siendo Cain Heel, con una simple mirada podía dejarles en claro que ella era mía.

¡Y después me vio en el baño! ¡Desnudo! Ella dice que no vio nada, pero ¡bien que lo hubiera deseado! Y después dice que yo soy el pervertido…

¡Celos! ¡Los malditos celos me corroían por dentro por culpa del cabeza de queso de Murasame! Por lo menos logré que se alejara, pero si la veía cerca de ella, yo…bueno, ya que más da. Mientras ella me dedicara esas tiernas sonrisas y bellos sonrojos estaba más que satisfecho.

Mi salvación, mi diamante, mi todo. Ella me salvó.

Por suerte, aquélla noche que la obligué a dormir conmigo, no me tachó de pervertido. Me aceptó. Estaba totalmente rígida, pero no huyó.

Su luz, eso es lo que necesito. Mi bello amuleto.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, ¡Fuwa Sho! Ya estaba harto de él desde que le robó ese beso y después de verlos juntos en el estacionamiento. Mis celos me mataban. ¿Qué demonios hacía con él?

Y esa noche Kuon salió a la luz. La ataqué, lo sé, pero ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así como respuesta? ¡Ponerme debajo suyo! ¡Y con esa maldita minifalda! ¡Tan cautivadora, tan sexy! ¡Me desvistió! ¡Por Dios! ¡Y se sentó sobre mí! ¡Podía sentir sobre mi abdomen todo el calor que se desprendía de su…de su! …ok…ok…calma.

Un beso en la frente, un buen chupetón o mordiscos más bien, ¡encantador! ¡Quería más! ¡Que me desvistiera más! ¡Que me tocara más! ¡Que me besara más! ¡Que me…! Ok, ok, volví a desviarme del tema…pero al mostrarme esa tierna sonrisa, no pude resistirme, quería marcarla como mía, tal y como ella hizo, pero ¡me detuvo! ¿Por qué? ¡Claro, celos! ¡Una probadita de su propia medicina!

Pero ¿de dónde sacó todo eso? Hasta el día de hoy no me lo ha querido decir…y luego ¡más celos! ¡Gracias roedor! ¡Nada como ver a mi Kyoko celosa y por algo tan insignificante como eso!

Y ahora, estamos cumpliendo un año de casados. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Fue un largo camino, pero logré conquistarla, bueno, en realidad estábamos enamorados uno del otro sin saberlo, pero fue totalmente hermoso saber que sentía lo mismo.

Mi dulce Kyoko es bien atrevida, seguro me sorprenderá con algo hoy, pero definitivamente esta noche no la dejaré dormir. Un poco de venganza por todo lo que sufrí por no poder tocarla mientras era Setsuka.

¡Prepárate Kyoko!

 **POV Kyoko:**

¡Misión peligrosa! ¡Muy peligrosa! ¡Pero para mi corazón!

¡Además con esas ropas! ¡Jamás hubiera usado algo tan revelador! ¡Y frente a él menos! Por suerte no tuvimos que dormir en la misma cama ¡no lo hubiera soportado!

Era obvio porqué me compró esos pantalones, aunque lo supe mucho después… ¡No podía soportar verme en minifaldas! Pero seguro que recordaba que él mismo me dijo que si un hombre le compraba ropa a una mujer era ¡porque quería quitársela! El muy inocente dice que no tenía esas intenciones pero yo sé bien que sí.

¡Aún no sé por qué no miré! Verlo en el baño me dejó sin habla, pero ¡debí ver! ¡Mis muñecos hubieran sido perfectos! ¡¿Por qué no vi?! ¡Debí ver! ¡Era una gran oportunidad! ¡Pero no! ¡La pudorosa de Kyoko solo le vio la cara! ¡La cara! ¡Si le hubiera tomado fotos se hubieran vendido como pan caliente! Bueno, ahora sí puedo hacer perfectos mis muñecos y también puedo tomar fotos cuando me plazca pero ¡ahora es solo mío!

Soy una gran pervertida… ¡es su culpa! Lo soy desde que hice eso como Setsuka, ¡desnudarlo, acariciarlo, morderlo! Mi cabeza ardía y ya no lo soportaba. Honestamente, quería seguir teniendo el control, pero ¿él qué hizo? ¡Claro! ¡Quería marcarme también! "Enseñarme cómo hacerlo correctamente" Sí, como no, no me iba a dejar utilizar y ser un sujeto de prueba.

¡Y lo peor! ¡Mis estúpidos celos me mataban! ¡Todo por culpa del roedor! ¡Era mi nii-san! No tenía derecho a tocarlo. ¡Es solo mío! Esa marca en su cuello lo demostraba. Me alegra que ahora pueda marcarlo a mi antojo…y él no se queda atrás…

Este año mi vida ha sido muy intensa, hoy es nuestro primer aniversario de matrimonio. ¡Wow! ¡Un año! Y le tengo preparado un regalito, espero que le guste este babydoll que compré con ayuda de Mouko-san y Amamiya-san.

¿Estás preparado Kuon? Porque esta noche no te dejaré dormir.

.

.

.

.

NA: Esta será mi última publicación de este año, así que les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2017! espero que puedan seguir soportando mis múltiples actualizaciones, se los agradecería mucho mucho! Honestamente, este será un buen año, estoy en búsqueda de un nuevo empleo y en agosto Siwon es liberado de su servicio militar y si me tienen en face saben que Siwon es mi todo.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el 2017 con Redemption!


End file.
